


Trial of bravery

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing, This ship needs more love, at least thats what i tried to go for, forest date, i will dedicate my fandom years to fill this tag haha, im still a bit experimenting with their dynamics, kinda scary?, since i still cant flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Nishinoya thinks a trial of bravery in the dense forest with his scared boyfriend in the night is a goood idea. Kinoshista doesn't.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Trial of bravery

Horrible decision. That’s what this date was at the very basis of it. But what could he have expected of Nishinoya? Only the most extreme dates no one else would think would fit a date. 

Because what normal - and arguably boring - person would think that a date in a dense forest in the middle of the night was a good idea? Of course, it was Nishinoya. Though, if Kinoshita had to be honest, he wouldn’t exclude the possibility of the influence of his boyfriend’s best friend, the second most crazy person, Tanaka. And he did his best to hope he had no hand in this. 

“Don’t worry, Hisashi, I’m here!” he heard Nishinoya’s voice from behind himself, as he got out of the small, and notably old car he lent from his grandpa for this trip. He had a relieving sight in his hand; a flashlight. The thing that might just save Kinoshita’s heart. He ran up to his boyfriend with a huge grin, taking his shaky, and already slightly sweaty hand. “I’ll hold your hand if you’re scared!” 

“You sure will scare away all wildlife that might be out there” Kinoshita heard himself reply, but didn’t really feel his lips moving. With a laugh, the libero started off, and due to their linked hands and tangled fingers, the wing spiker got pulled along with only a yelp escaping his lips at the suddenness of it. 

“It’s just a bit of a trial of bravery, to strengthen your guts! And our relationship” the manifestation of thunder explained as they went deeper into the woods. Kinoshita didn’t understand how he wasn’t tripping in anything, when he himself was. Though, he was using the flashlight to light the dark and threatening trees, that slowly closed off the view to the sky as they walked deeper. 

“Forests are scary enough in daylight as well! There was no need to come here in the night” Kinoshita argued, trying his best to sound braver and tougher than how he actually felt like. What a shame it would be for Noya of all people, the most adventurous person the whole school knows, to have such a ball of anxiety and fear as Kinoshita was to date him. He felt like holding him back, even if the other told him otherwise every time he could read his thoughts off his face. 

“Nonsense!” the other gave it another laugh, and started his usual ramble about the most random things. Kinoshita just listened to him, smiling as he brushed his long fingers against Noya's hand, which slowly calmed himself, more than it would if he was the one getting the calming. 

All this chattering did help distracting him from the wind that caught up and sometimes gently, sometimes harsher pushed them forwards, grabbing them by their clothes and hair, giving their feet and backs more pushes. Naturally, he didn't notice the cracking sounds the trees made as they surrendered to the strength of the wind to do as it pleased with them, clashing them against each other and bending them to their limits cruelly, as if not caring if they broke. He did not notice the hoots of the owls as they soared silently above and around them, searching for food, sometimes looking at the duo, debating whether they're a threat to them or not. 

Eventually, in the middle of his small monologue, he noticed it. He noticed his boyfriend's hand hasn't been holding his own for a while now, and his boyfriend has vanished from his sight. As he turned around a few times to search for him, refusing to take even one step either directions, even flashing the flashlight wherever he looked, but it was in vain. He didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere. And suddenly, he heard _everything_. He heard the running of the mice as the owl or the hunting fox hunted them. He heard the cracking of the trees as they bended into each other, sometimes breaking. He heard the rustling of said trees, begging the wind not to break them. He heard his own breathing getting faster and more desperate for air, as well as he heard his own also speeding up heartbeat in his ears, throbbing against his eardrums, almost muting out everything else. 

For minutes, he was standing there, paralyzed by the fear that spiralled out of control. Kinoshita felt his feet to be kept there in that exact spot by roots of nearby trees, preventing him further from finding his tiny boyfriend. Even the thought of him leaving him there has crossed his mind, though he tossed that aside as fast as it appeared. 

And then his worst nightmare happened. The flashlight ran out of batteries. And he was left completely alone in the complete darkness, in the wind that pushed him around freely, surrounded by scarier and scarier noises coming from everywhere. Even if it was eventually muted out by his own breathing and heart and panic. 

Suddenly, something clashed with him, or onto him, and all he managed to do was to let out a scream as the fell over, with him ending up under the mysterious force. And he continued screaming until he heard a laugh. 

“It’s me, Hisashi!” the mysterious force uncovered his identity as the lost boyfriend of the wing spiker, who could only let out a small, but very relieved sigh after this much screaming. 

“Don’t ever do that again. I thought you left me here” Kinoshita hugged his boyfriend close to himself, burying his face into the small neck of the other, as a way to mask the tears that started to gather in his eyes, as the wave of realisation and relief washed over him. And as soon as it happened, his emotions and tears overflowed him. 

“I would never. But it’s okay. I’m here now. And I won’t go anywhere” Nishinoya rubbed his back and played with his short hair in an attempt to calm Kinoshita. He really wasn’t the best to comfort people, but for him, he tried his best. Because that was just what his boyfriend deserved. 

“Let’s go home now, okay? I’ll make that delicious hot cocoa you liked last time” the libero advised as the taller seemed to have calmed down. 

“Do you know the way back? The flashlight died” he said, instantly taking his boyfriend’s comfortingly small hands in his. There was no way he’d let him let his hand go again. 

“I actually do! My internal compass is as straight as I am!”

“So we’re lost” the blonde nodded, already knowing how this is going to end. 

“It was just a joke, don’t worry” Nishinoya laughed, which seemed to have muted out everything else in the forest again. All Kinoshita heard again was his voice, and all he felt was his warmth that radiated through his hands, and brought him the familiar sense of safety and peace as it always did. 

“Do you have blankets in the car?”

“Why, you’re cold, Hisashi?” the libero laughed again, as he turned to the other. If there was a light, he would have even saw him. “We can cuddle in the car too, you know” he added when there was no reply. 

“Are you sure you can sit still for five minutes even?” the taller joked, an indicator that he has relaxed once again, forgetting the setting. 

“I can! But only for certain, special people” Noya smirked, which, eventhough Kinoshita didn’t see, the way it affected the way he talked, he could see it right before his eyes. 

“Am I one of them?” 

“You’re the only one!!” 

Kinoshita was glad they were still deep in the forest for his boyfriend not to see the deep blush his comment made him have. He found it unfair how easily he can get him to blush, but it couldn’t be further from the truth the other way around. 

After a bit more of chatter and mutual teasing, the two of them got to the lit road where they left the car. While Kinoshita opened the doors and tidied the back seats up from all the magazines and food his boyfriend’s grandpa has left there, Noya got the blankets and the hot cocoa in a nice thermos from the trunk of the car. But instead of getting into the car, he laid down on the back of it. 

“Wanna watch the stars together?” he popped the idea, holding half of the blanket to Kinoshita, as a silent invite. Which he accepted. But sitting down, he just pulled his small boyfriend into his lap, so he can hug him with both his arms and the blanket, resting his head on Noya’s. They sipped the hot cocoa from the cup-like cap of the thermos taking turns as they watched the night sky, trying to identify the stars despite the fact that neither of them are familiar with astrology. But they enjoyed correcting the other nevertheless. 


End file.
